Disruptive Wave
Disruptive Wave (previously DeMagic, originally Freezing Waves) is a recurring skill in the Dragon Quest game series series. Introduced in Dragon Quest III as a monster-exclusive attack, it nullifies all stat changes, such as those caused by buffs (Kabuff, Oomph) and debuffs (Kasap, Deceleratle). It also removes all bad effects cast on you by the enemy, therefore, sometimes a double edged sword. It is typically known by major bosses and is practically required on final bosses, making the use of stat changing moves futile in such battles if one's luck is unrelentingly bad. Appearances Dragon Quest III Used by Zoma. Dragon Quest IV Disruptive Wave can be used by Estark, Psaro the Manslayer, Foo Yung and Aamon. The Hero/Heroine can unleash this by using the Zenithian sword as an item in battle. In the remakes, Disruptive Wave is one of the special abilities that Psaro can learn. Dragon Quest V Disruptive Wave is learned by recruited king slimes at level 18. As in Dragon Quest IV, the Zenithian sword can unleash this effect if used as a tool in battle. Dragon Quest VI Disruptive Wave is learned by heroes when they become Town Heroes (rank 2). Dragon Quest VII Learned via the Hero vocation as in VI, but also by reaching rank 6 of the Druid vocation in the PSX version and rank 3 in the 3DS. It is superior (and cheaper) than The Great Leveller as it covers more effects. Dragon Quest VIII Used by most of the later story bosses, starting with Dhoulmagus. Dragon Quest IX This isn't used as heavily by the story bosses (only King Godwyn and Corvus uses it). However, several of the grotto bosses and all the legacy bosses will use this ability. It is worth noting that Disruptive Wave acts slightly different in this installment as it now only affects the opposition. This makes debuffs viable against many bosses since they can't use the ability to clear them away. The player can now use this ability against opponents, provided they invest at least 42 skill points in the sage's "Enlightenment" skill tree. This ability only costs 10 MP to cast. Disruptive wave also destroys all tension boosts. Dragon Quest X Used by many bosses and the players, it acts the same as in IX. A single target variant, Clear Your Mind is introduced in this game. Dragon Quest XI Acts the same as in the other games. It is use by Jasper in his Unbound form, his master, and other bosses. Indignus has a variant of it through the Blue Orb called Blue Sogeki. When used by the Luminary (Dragon Quest XI) and his grandfather however, it is a Pep Power. Dragon Quest Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart A Powerful Spell reducing all stats to 0 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Can be obtained from a few high-level skillsets, particularly exclusive sets such as Nimzo. It functions identically to IX. Its worth noting however that another skill "Wave of Relief" is the other half of this skill, instead affecting allies only. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Works identically to how it did in Joker, however, it now has its own usage as a trait which can be used by very high rank monsters such as Nimzo or Leonyx. The trait will cast the titualr spell at the start of any turn randomly and does not take up a move. This can be incredibly frustrating however as the monster will cast it at random; making any team including one of these very ineffective at using deuffs; especisally as AI very rarely uses buffs in the first place and using Sap is practically manditory for scouting the tough monsters. Monsters will cast the spell if the have the trait no matter what; which can be annoying as it wastes time, particularly with Nimzo who has a very long animation for its usage. One particular note is that Rigor Mortis; the final boss starts the battle with a bounce effect that inexplicably cannot be removed with the spell. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Psaro can learn the ability when he joins for 8 skill points, and the skill only strips buffs from its targets instead of all stat modifiers. It costs 8 MP to use. He will also use it against the player in the battle against him. Additionally, Tension is not reduced when used. Trivia * The Japanese name (いてつくはどう Itetsukuhadou?, "Freezing Waves") refers to Zoma's ice magic, as he was the first to use the skill. * In the initial English version of Dragon Quest VIII, it was referred to as a Wave of Ice, a literal translation of its Japanese name. Subsequent releases, such as the cell phone and Nintendo 3DS versions, have changed it to Disruptive Wave. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest IV enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest V skills Category:Dragon Quest VI skills Category:Dragon Quest VII skills Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest IX skills Category:Dragon Quest IX enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest X skills Category:Dragon Quest XI enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest XI Pep Powers